Data is sometimes categorized or classified into facets (e.g., categories, classes, etc.) and analyzed through traversal of the facets. However, based solely on the facets, a user is unable to determine whether the data is properly classified or categorized (e.g., accurate, current, and so forth). Without this knowledge, the user's analysis of the data may be incorrect. Incorrect data analysis could lead to, for example, erroneous decision-making.